The present invention generally relates to cushions and is more particularly directed to a breathable cushion suitable in applications where venting is desired, such as, for example, pads for bicycle saddles, footwear, clothing pads and seat pads to name as few.
Cushioning devices having liquid or gel filled bladders, have been developed in an attempt to provide more comfortable, more durable support. A major problem associated with the support of a body part, is related to the cooling requirements therefore. Many gels and foams may be utilized for cushioning pads, however, constant contact with a body part prevents airflow adjacent the body part and accordingly the buildup of heat and perspiration results in discomfort.
The present invention provides an improved filled cell type cushioning devices with structure enabling high impact and ventilation to areas contacted by the cushion.
A breathable cushion in accordance with the present invention generally includes a base sheet having a periphery matrix of openings therethrough. A cover sheet is provided having a matrix of openings aligned with the matrix of the base sheet openings and banded to the base sheet along the base sheet periphery.
A material having gel like properties (hereinafter refernced to as xe2x80x9cgelxe2x80x9d) is disposed between the base and the cover sheets with the gel being continuous between the base sheet and the cover sheet openings. This features provides for continuous support of the body part.
The cover sheet is sealed, or bonded, to the base sheet around each of the base sheet openings to form a matrix of pockets. Each of the pockets surround a base sheet and a cover sheet opening thereby enabling air passage, or ventilation through the cushion. This structure enables the cushion to withstand high impact or load without xe2x80x9cbottoming outxe2x80x9d as in the case with present contour gel cushions.
To inhibit the closure of openings by a body part in contact with the cushion, each pocket has a generally rectilinear cross-section, preferably a square cross-section. Preferably the matrix of base sheet and cover sheet openings is rectilinear, and diagonals of each of the square cross-sectional pockets are aligned with one another. This structure facilitates bending of the cushion to conform it to a curvilinear surface.
The base and cover sheets may have an elongate shape with a longitudinal axis and a transverse axis. Preferably, the pocket diagonals are parallel with a longitudinal and transverse axis and each pocket has a width, measured along the pocket diagonal, which is greater than a distance between adjacent pockets measured along the pocket diagonals. This structural arrangement further facilitates the pliability of the cushion.